The invention relates to a filter with housing comprising a filter element in the form of a round cartridge, a housing with a raw air inlet and a clean air outlet, and a housing lid, in which the clean air outlet is provided with a connecting piece on which the filter element is arranged.
EP 317 417 A2 discloses a filter with housing in which a filter cartridge is clamped in a housing and can be fixed by means of a cam and a spring element. In order to fix the filter cartridge reliably in the housing, high restraining forces are necessary. These are produced by means of appropriate mounting elements.
The filter cartridge is sealed off axially. This means that a certain compensation for tolerance is necessary since a filter cartridge exhibits particular length tolerances. Likewise, additional mechanical elements are necessary for this tolerance compensation.